


The place where we belong

by MoonyStark



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyStark/pseuds/MoonyStark
Summary: Reiner is broken and lost, but at least he is with Bert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue. Sorry for any mistake. Please tell if you find any!

—All I want is to go back where we belong.

Reiner collapsed on the floor. He expected Bertolt to hold him, but his friend stood still by his side, not even looking at him. The pain in his chest was growing so faster Reiner thought shifting right there, right now, would be a better way to deal with it than just enduring it by his own.

—We are warriors —Bert spoke, drawing his attention. Reiner looked at him, but Bert's eyes were stuck in the horizon—. If we fail, we wouldn't be able to return home, to return where we belong.

Reiner shook his head. Bert didn't understand, or at least he pretended he didn't.

—We have killed people. We have killed titans. What does that make us? What the fuck are we, Bert!?

His yells echoed in the trees.

—We are warriors —Bertolt answered, repeating himself. For the first time, he approached Reiner and crouched in front of him—. You seem to be the one forgetting that from time to time.

Reiner shivered. Bertolt eyes had never been so cold and so warm at the same time; so safe and so frightening.

—I've never forgot it —he said, not really sure of his words—. But do you think we have a home now, Bert? —Maybe he was breaking before Bert's eyes, but he was the only one that could pick up his pieces and glue them together again—. Where do we belong, Bert?

Bertolt took his head between his hands and rested his forehead in Reiner's. His smile somehow soothed him.

—We belong to each other, Reiner. As long as we are together, everything will be alright.

And Reiner believed his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
